Return to Me
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: A look back on Puck and Quinn's relationship, starting when they were kids up until and probably past  Season 1 finale. From Puck's POV mostly, but I sometimes throw in Quinn's POV as well
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own Glee, any of the characters, or the song "Brown Eyed Girl"

**Return to Me: A Quick fan fiction**

**Prologue: Brown Eyed Girl**

**September 1999:**

He's 6 years old the first time the beautiful blonde bounces toward him. It's his first day of kindergarten and his mom has just dropped him off. He looks around the classroom, not really knowing what to expect. The teacher tells the kids to find their cubbies, and put their things in them. She then tells them that it's a beautiful day and they'll be spending the morning playing outside at the nearby playground. Noah is nervous, he doesn't know anyone in his class, not that he really knows anyone at all. He's 6 years old, he really only knows his mom and his dad. And his 6 month old sister Angie. Man was he glad to get away from her. 'Girls are stupid anyway' thinks Noah.

The teacher tells everyone to find a buddy, as they can't walk across the street to the park alone. Before he has anytime to look for a buddy, a pretty young girl appears, as if out of nowhere, and taps him on the shoulder. She smiles, and says, 'Hey, I'm Quinn Fabray! My friends Brittany and Santana paired up, so I don't have a buddy. Wanna be mine?' Noah looks at her for a minute. She's wearing a pink jumper, and her long wavy blonde hair is partially held back with a matching pink barrette. Her big brown eyes sparkle as she waits for his answer. 'Wow, she's beautiful.' He thinks. Quinn waves her hand in front of his face, "Hellooooo. You in there?" "Yea- I mean, yes. I'd love to be your buddy." Quinn beams. "Ok! Awesome! What's your name anyway?" "N-noah Puckerman." He gives her a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you, Noah Puckerman." The teacher pipes up again. "Alright, everyone have a buddy? Great! Now, make sure you hold your buddy's hand tightly. We wouldn't want anyone getting lost." Quinn grabs Noah's hand and he feels a quick flutter in his stomach. They smile at eachother as the walk outside.

_In the misty morning fog, with our hearts a thumping. And you ,my brown eyed girl_

When they arrive at the park, Noah realizes his palms are sweaty and quickly lets go of Quinn's hand. "Quinn!" A dark-haired Latina girl yells, "Let's go play on the swings!" A small blonde girl says "Yea, Quinn come on!" Quinn looks back at Noah. "Those are my friends. I should probably go." "Right, of course. You go play on the swings," Noah says, trying to hide his disappointment. A brown-haired boy, who looks too tall to be in kindergarten approaches Noah. "Hey, I'm Finn! Wanna play tag?" Noah looks at Finn, then back at Quinn, who's about to walk away. "Yea, let's play tag. My name's Noah." "Cool, dude. There are a few of us playing over there." He points to a young Chinese boy and a short, pale boy who looks more interested in his fingernails than in the thought of playing Tag. Quinn smiles, and starts to walk away. At the last minute she turns and hugs Noah. "Thanks for being my buddy, Noah. You're the best!" Noah quickly hugs back, and feels another flutter in his stomach. 'I hope I'm not getting sick,' he thinks. The two go off in their opposite directions, Quinn skipping to meet Brittany and Santana by the swings, and Noah running to play tag with his newfound friends.

_I hear a song, makes me think of a girl I used to know. I sing along when I hear it on the radio now_.


	2. Chapter 1: All I want is you

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked the Prologue. I know it was short; I just wanted to set the basis of the story with a quick little story of how Quick met. Read and review lots please! =) I do not own Glee, or the song All I want is you by U2!  
**

**Chapter 1: All I Want Is You**

**September 2003:**

Noah is now 10 years old, and in the 4th grade. This summer has been the worst ever, because in the middle of June, just 2 weeks before his 10th birthday, his dad disappeared in the middle of the night. At first Mom had said "Don't worry sweetie, he's just playing a show. He'll be back in time for your birthday." But July 4th, also known as Noah's birthday, had come and gone, and his dad was still nowhere to be found. He had gotten a brand new bike, and it was pretty cool, but not as cool as spending his birthday with his dad would have been.

One night he woke up and had to go to the bathroom. He crept past his Mom's room, hoping he wouldn't wake her. As he passed the door, he noticed it was slightly open. He looked inside to see his mom sobbing, clutching her pillow. He pokes his head into her room. "Mommy, are you alright?" His mother looks up quickly. "Noah, what are you doing awake at this hour? Go back to sleep, I'm fine." Noah runs over and kisses her on the forehead. "Goodnight Mommy, I love you." "I love you too, baby. Get some sleep."

_You say you want, your love to work out right. To last with me through the night_

That was weeks ago, and his dad still hasn't come home. Noah realizes that his dad is too busy trying to be a rock star to take care of his kids. This makes him angry. 'How could he leave us?' he thinks. 'How can he leave Mom, and me? And Angie. Angie's only 4, she doesn't understand what's going on… she thinks Daddy's off playing his guitar somewhere. Which he is… he just isn't coming home this time when he's done playing.'

Noah walks into school on the first day, and looks around for anyone he knows. Matt, Finn, and Mike are all in different classes this year, so he feels a little lonely. He makes it through the morning, and heads to lunch to meet his friends. On the way, a small kid with a huge mass of curly hair walks up to him. "Hey Puckerman! I hear you don't have a dad anymore!" Noah is overcome with anger and pushes the kid into a wall. "Get away from me, you punk!" he yells at the boy, and the boy runs away, clearly terrified. A familiar face sprints toward him. "Noah, why did you just attack that boy?" Quinn shouts at him. "Because he made some stupid comment about my dad leaving, that's why!" Quinn's face softened. "Your dad left your family?" Noah nods sadly. "I'm sorry Noah. But still, that's no reason to hit someone. I think you just need someone to talk to. We could go sit somewhere alone and talk at recess?" "Ok….thanks Quinn"

A few short moments later, the two are sitting under a tree where they can't be seen by anyone. "So what happened Noah? Why did your dad leave?" "He wants to be a stupid rock star…more than he wanted to be a husband or a father. I feel worse for my Mom and Angie. Angie has no idea what's going on, and I keep hearing my mom crying at night. He's not coming home this time Quinn… I feel it." Quinn takes his hand. "If your father can't see what he had when he had your family, then he doesn't deserve any of you." Tears spring to Noah's eyes. "But why wouldn't he want us? What did we ever do to him?" "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong Noah, some people just aren't meant to have children. That's unfair to you, but you deserve so much better. So does your mom, and so does Angie. Here, you can put your head on my shoulder if you don't want anyone to know you're crying." He gives her a half smile and buries his head into her shoulder. "Shhh, its ok Noah. Just let it out." Quinn says, rubbing his hair. They stay this way until the end of recess, and when he stands up, she wipes his eyes with the corner of her sweater. "Feel better Noah. And you know I'm always here if you need to talk." They smile at each other for a moment, before heading back to their respective classrooms.

That day proved to Noah that not everyone would let him down, and some people were worth letting in. He also knew he would forever be indebted to the beautiful blonde girl who held his head while he cried over his stupid deadbeat dad. Once again, she had left an imprint on his heart, one he wasn't sure would ever go away.

_All_ _the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave, when all I want is you._


	3. Chapter 2: Somebody's Baby

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to the people who have added me to their Story Alerts! You guys are so flattering =) Also, marchofanerd, yes the curly-haired kid is Jew Fro haha good catch! **

**Ok, so here's Chapter 2. It takes place at the beginning of Freshman Year, at a "Welcome to McKinley" dance, and will feature a loss on Noah's part (If you get what I'm saying…) I also just realized that all of these chapters take place in September so far haha. Well, enjoy, read and review! Also, I do not own Glee, any of the characters, or the song "Somebody's Baby"  
**

**Warning: Smut**

**Chapter 2: Somebody's Baby**

**September 2008: **

The first day of freshman year. A rite of passage in any young person's life. Noah, who has recently adopted the nickname Puck, and Finn stand outside the doors of William McKinley High School, ready to begin their very first year of high school. They had both tried out for (and made) the varsity football team, a rarity for 2 freshmen, so they weren't all that nervous about starting high school. Besides, they were best friends, and had each other, so what could go wrong?

Across the courtyard, Quinn's mom pulls up in front of McKinley with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in tow. The girls get out of the car and Quinn says a quick goodbye to her mother. The three are dressed in their brand-new Cheerios uniforms, and Quinn had been named Captain, the first time in McKinley history that a freshman had received this honor. It had been important to Quinn and Brittany that all three girls make the team, because they had done everything together since the second grade. Santana didn't really give a damn if they all made the team, but then again, Santana didn't give a damn about much. Quinn looks across the courtyard, and catches Puck's eyes. They lock eyes for a few seconds, and Quinn feels a blush run through her whole body. Puck smiles, and waves slightly. She waves back, and then turns back to her friends.

_Well just look at that girl with the lights coming up in her eyes. She's gotta be somebody's baby. She must be somebody's baby_

The school day begins, and all five kids end up in the same homeroom. They are seated alphabetically, with Quinn placed next to Finn. 'Figures,' Puck thinks. 'Teachers always want us to sit alphabetically. Is it that hard to remember names?' The announcements come on and nobody pays any attention until it is announced "And Friday night there will be a dance to welcome our newest freshman class!" Quinn and Brittany look at each other excitedly, and Santana just rolls her eyes at them. "You guys are so lame." She says, but she knows she'll end up going. Britt and Quinn always drag her to stupid things like this. Like the time they dragged her to meet "Barbie" at the mall when they were 7.

After homeroom, Puck and Finn are walking to their first class. "Hey man, you think you're gonna go to that dance Friday?" "Hell no," Puck says. "Dances are lame." "Come on, dude it could be fun. It's an easy way to meet girls, right? Girls love dancing." "Finn, you suck at dancing." Finn furrows his brow. "Just think about it, ok? " We're football studs now; it'll be easy for us to get girls." Puck says, knowing full well that he'll go to the stupid dance, but letting Finn try to talk him into it for a little while longer. Quinn will probably be there, and she's looking even hotter than normal in that tiny cheerleading skirt.

_I try to shut my eyes, but I can't get her out of my sight. I know I've gotta know her, but I can't get over my fright_

Friday night arrives, and Britt, Santana, and Quinn are getting ready for the dance at Santana's house. Santana is wearing a slinky black dress that perfectly compliments her dark brown eyes, and charcoal hair. Quinn had decided on an extremely light pink dress, and curled her honey-colored hair in soft ringlets, and Britt had opted for a yellow halter sundress, to show off her perfectly toned shoulders and arms.

Meanwhile, at Finn's house across town, Puck and Finn are waiting for Carole to get home so she can drive them to the dance. "Dude, check it out!" Puck had said when he showed up at Finn's house. "What the hell did you do to your hair, man?" "It's a Mohawk. Totally bad-ass right?" Finn shakes his head. "Whatever you say dude. What made you do it?" "I told you, because it's bad-ass. And it's rock-n-roll. Chicks dig rock stars." "Sure…." Finn says, as he finishes gelling his hair. "Hey Puck? Do you think I'm too tall for any of the girls to dance with?" At 14, Finn was already easily 6 feet tall. "Uh...naw dude. Chicks also dig tall guys. No worries." Carole's car pulls into the driveway and the boys go out to meet her. "You two look so nice! Let me go get my camera!" She takes a few pictures and then the three head to McKinley.

Across town, Brittany, Santana and Quinn pile in Maria Lopez's minivan and head to the dance. The girls go into the school, to the gym where the dance is being held. Brittany immediately heads to the dance floor, leaving Quinn and Santana behind. They each grab a glass of punch and a cookie. "This is dumb." Santana says. "San, we just got here. Give it a chance. Look!" She points. "Noah and Finn are here, let's go say hi!" She grabs Santana's arm and starts to drag her along.

Puck and Finn have been there about 15 minutes when he sees her. She's a vision in pink, and SHIT! She's walking this way. 'Be cool, Puck. Act natural.' She's got that bitch Santana in tow. 'Eh, well maybe Finn can take one for the team.' He thinks. 'She's hot, if nothing else.'

_She's so fine. She's probably somebody's only light. Gonna shine tonight_

Santana looks at the two boys they're approaching. Sure, she's seen them before. She's seen everyone before in this cow town. She's sure she's been in class with them in past years, but as I'm sure has been mentioned, she didn't really care. But the shorter one, the one with the Mohawk, yea. He was pretty hot. 'Definite potential.' Santana thinks. She was the only one of the three friends to have even kissed a boy. Sure, she and Brittany had practiced on each other, but that didn't count towards kissing a boy. And Quinn had never even kissed anyone, female or male. In Santana's mind that put Quinn in last place, with no more sex appeal than a Cabbage Patch Doll. But the Mohawked one…shit what does he call himself these days? Puck, right that was it. Puck was staring at Quinn like she was a tall glass of lemonade on a hot day. Unacceptable. She cuts in front of Quinn and says. "Hi, Puck, right? I'm Santana. You want to dance?" Puck hesitates, and looks at Quinn. "Uh-sure. Yea, for one song." He looks at Quinn. "Save me a dance?" Quinn grins. "Of course." Santana scowls. "Let's go, I love this song." Puck looks back, to see Finn smile at Quinn and say hello. The two talk for a minute, then head out to the dance floor. Santana wraps her arms around Puck and dances close. "You know, I've been noticing you for awhile. You're really hot. And, well… I'm really hot. I think you can figure out the rest…" Puck laughs. "I'm flattered, but I kind of like someone else." Santana smirks. "Believe me, I know. But she doesn't seem to feel the same…" She looks over at Quinn, and Puck follows her gaze. Finn and Quinn are kissing. 'The Hell?' Puck thinks. He looks back at Santana. "Let's get out of here." Santana smiles. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

Across the dance floor, Quinn pulls back from the kiss. "Finn! Why did you do that?" This was her first kiss, and she had imagined it with someone else…as absurd as it sounds, considering he just disappeared with Santana. "Sorry, Quinn. I just- I think you're the prettiest girl in school. And I wanted you to be my first kiss." Quinn looks around; hoping Puck and Santana will come back. But they're nowhere to be seen. 'Guess I misread that situation' she thinks sadly. "That's really sweet Finn." She says, and places another soft kiss on his lips before laying her head on his shoulder. The two sway to the beat until the song is over.

Puck and Santana find an empty supply closet. "Who knew they left these things unlocked?" Puck had said. Santana gives a quick chuckle. "Who cares? At least we can be alone here." She takes his hands and places them on her chest, and plants a deep kiss on his lips. Within moments, their clothes are on the floor, and Santana is straddling him. "Do you want to have sex with me Puck?" she purrs in his ear. "Fuck….yes." he says, barely able to contain himself. This felt wrong, but so goddamn right. So many guys followed their dicks through life, why shouldn't he be one of them? Quinn had obviously made her choice, and it sure as Hell wasn't him. So he looks up at Santana, with a body so perfect it could make even God himself weep, took the condom out of her hand, put it on, and fucked her senseless on the dirty floor of that supply closet. As she screamed his name, "Fuck, fuck, Puck, oh my Godddddddddd", he couldn't help but wish that it were Quinn screaming his name, and he hated himself for it. When they're done, Santana throws her dress back on "Thanks, for a memorable night." She says with a wink. "And I thought this dance would suck." She leaves the supply closet to find that the dance is just about over. Puck redresses, actually proud of himself. He knew he was probably the first of their freshman class to lose "it", well besides Santana of course. He notices she's left her underwear behind, and he tucks them in his pocket. 'A souvenir.' He thinks.

Santana finds Quinn and Finn sitting together, holding hands, laughing and talking. Brittany and Mike Chang have joined them at this point, and Puck rejoins the group within minutes. "Where did you two disappear to?" Finn asks. "Nowhere." Puck says with a wink. Quinn catches the wink, and a chill runs down her spine. 'Did they seriously just sleep together in a supply closet?' Later that night, once the girls were in pajamas and tucked into their sleeping bags on the floor of Santana's basement, Santana would announce to Quinn and Brittany, "Congratulations are in order. I'm now officially a woman." Britt claps, and Quinn just gawks at her. "Santana, what happened to waiting for marriage? Or at least love?" "Oh sweetie, that may work for people like you, but I plan on actually having fun with my life."

As Quinn lays down to sleep that night, she vows to herself that she will never let herself feel this way again. 'Noah clearly wasn't the right boy for me. I need a nice boy who won't go off and sleep with my best friend in a dirty janitor's closet. One who won't pressure me into something I'm not ready for.' She thinks of Finn and smiles. He was so sweet that night, so much of a gentleman. He had swept her off her feet a little bit…

As Puck lies down, he smiles. 'I'm the man.' He thinks. 'The hottest girl in school and I banged her less than a week into high school.' She was no Quinn, that's for sure. But Quinn was different. She was the most beautiful girl in school, but Santana was definitely the sexiest. 'I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I wanted to settle down. Sex is way too much fun to only have it with one person.' Finn had told him that he and Quinn had kissed. "Seriously dude? I know. Everyone at the dance saw." When Puck told him how _he_ had spent his night, Finn's jaw dropped. "You really had sex tonight, Puck? What was it like?" "It was amazing dude. I recommend you get it as soon as you can." Finn smiles. "I don't know, I think I'm willing to wait. For the right person, you know?" Puck laughs. "Ok dude, let me know when you get your first period too…."


	4. Chapter 3 : Gravity

**Author's Note: I fudged the timeline of Finn and Quinn's relationship a little bit. I know in the Pilot (which took place in September 2009); Finn told Rachel they had been dating for four months, which would place the beginning of their relationship in May of 2009. But for the purpose of this story (and not having 8 months elapse between their first kiss and the beginning of their relationship) they're going to start dating in January 2009**

**Chapter 3: Gravity**

**January 2009:**

It's been four months since that fateful freshman dance that changed pretty much everything. Quinn and Finn have been talking almost every day, and hanging out sometimes after school, but Finn has yet to ask Quinn to be his girlfriend. Puck, on the other hand, has not only continued to sleep with Santana, but has bedded Brittany, 2 Junior Cheerios, and even the president of the senior class. He has gained the reputation of a player, which is totally fine with him. 'Players are badass.' He thinks. It still sometimes hurts him to see how close Finn and Quinn have gotten, but right now he's getting so much ass he barely cares.

Quinn has started a club to promote teenage abstinence, which Santana and Brittany have reluctantly joined, despite the fact that neither were even close to being virgins anymore. "Just because you _have_ done it doesn't mean you have to _continue_ doing it." She had told them. Little did she know Brittany and Santana had no intention of not continuing to do it. But they joined the club, in support of their best friend.

Finn joined the club too, and brought Puck along. Puck only went to map out his next conquests. No one said "No" to Puckzilla, and he knew it. Well, that may not be entirely true. He was fairly certain Quinn would still say "No", though he would never stop wanting her to say "Yes". In the back of his mind he knew it would be so much more than that if the two were ever to get together.

_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long_

One day after Celibacy Club, Puck stops to talk to Quinn. They hadn't spoken since the night of the dance, other than a few fleeting "Hello's" and "Bye's". "Hey Fabray. Great meeting." "Oh hello Puck." Quinn says icily. "Might I ask why you joined the Celibacy Club? Other than to make a mockery of it?" Puck smirks. "What can I say? I like the view." "You disgust me." Quinn says. She turns on her heel and walks away. 'Shit, what's her deal?' Puck thinks, kind of pissed off at the icy reception. It stings a little, which pisses him off, because he swore off that girl a long time ago. 'That's the kind of girl who could trap me into a relationship, and I'm having way too much fun for that right now.' But he can't help but think about her, every night as he drifts off to sleep.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

She doesn't know what his problem is. He made his choice when he slept with Santana. Why does he seem to care so much that she's spending time with Finn? Finn's good to her. He makes her feel special and beautiful. Maybe he is dragging his feet when it comes to making things official, but she hardly notices. She still thinks of him sometimes, wonders what it would be like to kiss his lips instead of Finn's. When these thoughts pop into her head she always gets angry with herself. She has a great guy, well, she doesn't really have him, but he seems to like her well enough. So why is she still thinking about Puck?

_I've never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

He sees her after Cheerios practice one day, waiting for her mother to pick her up. "Quinn. Can we talk a second?" "What do you want, Puck?" "Why are you always so pissed at me, huh? What did I ever do to you, Fabray?" "I wouldn't expect you to understand." She turns to go. "Wait. Don't run off. We're talking about this. Now. Does he really make you happy?" "Yes. He does. And he doesn't pretend he cares about me, then turns around and sleeps with my best friend. Unlike some people I know." "You're mad because I slept with Santana? Really? You were making out with Finn long before I did that." Quinn looks surprised. "You saw that?" "The entire freshman class saw that Fabray. You know what, it doesn't even matter. You should be with Finn." "Puck, wait." She grabs his arm and swings him toward her. She pulls him into a long, sweet kiss. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She sees her mother's car in the distance and runs to meet her, leaving a very confused Puck behind.

_I live here on my knees, as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need, here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe, though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

That night, Quinn hears a tapping at her window. She looks out to see Finn throwing pebbles up at her window. When he sees her peering out the window, he waves to her, telling her to come downstairs. "I couldn't stop thinking about you tonight." He says. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Quinn. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to ask. But I want us to be official." Quinn looks up at him and playfully ruffles his hair. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Finn Hudson." He smiles and strokes her cheek. "Ok, cool. I have to get back before my mom notices I'm gone, but I just couldn't sleep until I made you mine." They quickly kiss, and he takes off down the street on his bike.

Puck isn't surprised at all when he hears the news. He saw it coming, Hell, everyone saw it coming. 'The quarterback and the captain of the cheerleading squad. What a god-damn cliché', he thinks. His phone buzzes and he looks down at it. _"Supply closet? 15 minutes? For old times sake. –S"_ 'Hell yea,' he thinks. 'I am the man.'


	5. Chapter 4: I can't stay away

**Author's Note: This is the story of Quinn's lost virginity so be warned that there is smut in this chapter. Also, I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or the Veronica's song "I can't stay away"**

**Chapter 4: I Can't Stay Away**

**October 2009:**

It's an abnormally warm October day. Quinn has had a grueling day of Cheerio's practice. Coach Sylvester was riding them even harder than normal, because, in her words, "Champions never rest." Quinn sits on the bleachers, rubbing her shins, which are tender from being tightly held for hours at a time. Football practice should be over soon, and she knows Finn will be tired from it, since Coach Tanaka has been making them do two-a-days the past month in hopes that they'll win even one game this year. It was no secret that the Cheerios were the successful athletic team in the school. It was kind of sad that the cheerleaders were more talented athletes than the team they were cheering for. She looks down at her phone. A text from her father had arrived while she was practicing. _Sweetheart, I had to take your car to work. Mine broke down and had to be taken to the shop. Call if you cannot find a ride home –Daddy_ 'Great.' She thinks. 'So much for driving my boyfriend home in my brand new car.'

Coach Sylvester calls up to her. "Q! Get down here!" Quinn runs down to see what she wanted. "What is it Coach Sylvester?" "You look like you've packed on a few pounds. Skip dinner tonight, I don't need a chunky top girl weighing everybody down." Quinn chokes back tears. "Of course, Coach Sylvester."

"She's crazy, you know." She hears, from a male voice behind her. She turns around, and sees Puck in his big black Ram. "What did you say?" "She's crazy. You look great to me." Quinn blushes slightly, and then catches herself. "Coach Sylvester just wants us to be the best we can be." "Right, I'm sure that's it. Listen, you need a ride?" Quinn nods. "Yea, my dad had to borrow my car. Thanks Puck." "Not a problem," he says "Hop in." She gingerly climbs up into the cab and settles in on the seat next to him. "This is a really nice truck." "Thanks, my mom splurged and got it for me when I turned 16. Pretty sweet, right?" Quinn nods and smiles. "I got a car for my birthday too. But my dad's car broke down so he had to borrow it today." "Yea, you had mentioned that." They pull up to Quinn's house. "Well, thanks for the ride home Puck." "Yea, don't mention it." Quinn gets out of the truck and turns back at the last second. "Hey, you wanna come in for a snack or something? My mom baked cookies last night. It's the least I can do for the ride." "Sure. I'd love some cookies." Puck says, and reaches into his backseat, pulls out a small pack of wine coolers. "I've even got drinks to wash them down."

Quinn unlocks the door and they go into the house. "Make yourself comfortable." Quinn tells him. "I'll go grab the cookies." She knows how wrong it is to be alone with Puck in her house while her parents are at work, but right now she doesn't care. She grabs the cookies and an apple for herself, just in case Coach Sylvester was right. "Here you go." She says, handing the cookies to Puck. She sets the apple down on the coffee table. Puck looks at her, with a look she's never seen before. He's looking at her like she's the only thing on the planet. "Listen babe, we both know I didn't come here for cookies." He says, leaning forward and locking her into a scorching kiss. Quinn feels her face start to burn. "Puck, behave yourself." "Sorry. Here, have a wine cooler." "I don't know, Puck, I don't drink all that often." "Just have one, you'll be fine."

Quinn takes the wine cooler from his hand and takes a long swig. It's a lot sweeter than she expected, and goes down smooth. She drinks it quickly, so Puck doesn't think she's a complete loser. Her head already feels spinny. "Uhm, do you want to see my room?" Puck smirks. "Hell yea." Quinn stands up. "Wow that drink went right to my head." "Just take a few deep breaths, you'll be fine. I promise. Quinn leads the way up the stairs. "This is my room." She says, stepping inside. "Nice. It's very….pink." Puck says. They inch closer to the bed. Puck wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her down onto the bed. Quinn giggles. "What are you doing?" "Just seeing how well your bed bounces." "Oh," she says, and turns toward him. Their faces are inches from each other. She feels the heat of his hands on her. Their lips touch, and he lifts her easily to lay her flat on her back.

_This is wrong, I should be gone. Yet here we lay, cuz I can't stay away_

They stay like this for a few minutes, kissing like there's no tomorrow. Puck kisses her neck, murmuring her name. She pulls away. "I can't do this." "Yes you can. Have another wine cooler." He reaches over to her nightstand, where he had placed the wine coolers, but she pushes his hand away. "I'm the president of the Celibacy Club. I took a vow." "So did Santana and Brittany and I did them." He leans down to kiss her again, but she stops him. "What about Finn? He's your best friend." Puck chuckles. "Come on, we're in high school. You think either of us is going to give a damn about Finn in 3 years? Life's just a bunch of experiences, you know? You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead." Quinn thinks about this for a minute, then gives in. "Ok, but you can't tell anybody. I can't lose my rep." Puck kisses her neck. "Our secret baby." Quinn pushes him slightly away once more. "What about protection?" "I got it, trust me. This isn't just another hook-up for me." Quinn leans back. "Tell me one more time." Puck sighs. "You're not fat."

That was all Quinn needed to hear. She parts her legs the slightest bit and he slides his body in between them. Puck kisses down her neck, nearing her chest. Quinn lets out a moan. She isn't familiar with this side of herself. 'I can't believe I'm about to lose my virginity' she thinks. She runs her hand up the back of Puck's shirt and tugs at it. He leans back and pulls it off in one swift motion. She unzips her uniform and lets it fall away. "Puck." She moans. "Mmm baby you feel so good." He says, sliding a hand down the front of her panties. She lets out another long moan, arching into him. She unhooks his belt buckle, and fumbles with the button. She slides his jeans off, and his boxers go with them. He unhooks her bra with a quick snap, something she's sure he's done about a hundred times. She slides off her underwear, and just like that there's nothing between them.

She looks up at him. His body really is magnificent. She's never seen a boy naked before, and she's definitely not disappointed. He leans down to kiss her, and works his way down. He kisses her neck, her chest, down to her stomach. When he kisses her inner thigh she gasps. She's never felt anything like this before. It's almost sublime. "Puck," she murmurs. "What is it baby?" "I want-""Tell me what you want baby. I want to hear you say it." "I want you to fuck me." She says, then blushes because she never, EVER uses that word. She actually can't believe it just came out of her mouth. "I can definitely do that." Puck says, and slides himself down, an inch from her wet opening. He swirls the tip around the outside of her for a minute or two, teasing her. "Oh God. Oh Puck. Put it in, please. I want to feel you."

He pushes himself inside of her, careful not to hurt her. She's amazed at how gentle he is. "Mmmm you feel so good, Quinn. Just like I knew you would." "You've thought about this?" she asks, kind of surprised. "Pretty much everyday since we were 10." He says, moving inside of her. She groans, "Ohhhhh wow. That feels so good." He pulls himself almost all the way out of her, then plunges back in. She can't breathe anymore. He pulls her hair out of its ponytail and tugs on it slightly. "Oh God, oh myyyy ohhhhhh" she screams, thanking God her parents aren't home. She grabs him from behind, pushing him deeper into her. The world goes fuzzy, and her toes curl and she screams his name some more, and he feels her tighten around his shaft and he lets go too. He gives out a groan and leans down to kiss her. "You were amazing baby." He whispers. "But I have to go. My mom was expecting me home hours ago."

He redresses, grabs the remaining wine coolers, and then he's gone. She lies in her bed motionless, not sure how to feel. That was the single most amazing moment of her life, but she's consumed with regret. How could she do that to Finn? He loved her, and she was pretty sure she loved him too. But there was just something about Puck that brought out the wild side of her. She doesn't bother to get dressed, just gets up and showers, trying to wash the evidence off of her. He hadn't used any protection like he'd promised, and she'd have to change her sheets, since they now smelled like sex. She collapses onto her bed and falls into a restless sleep, with Puck haunting her dreams.

_I'm conflicted I inhale; now I'm addicted. To this place, to you babe. I can't stay away_


	6. Chapter 5: The Wind Blows

**Author's Note: So this chapter takes place from when Puck finds out Quinn is pregnant, up until the end of Ballad (when he tells Mercedes that he is the father) I'm ignoring the storyline where Terri Schuester tried to pass Quinn's baby off as her own because it doesn't really fit in with this fic. Also, I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or The All American Rejects song "The Wind Blows"**

**Chapter 5: The Wind Blows**

**September 2009**

'This is so gay.' Puck thinks. 'What the Hell does dancing have to do with football?' He is annoyed because Coach Tanaka has wasted a perfectly good practice trying to teach them to dance, with that gay kid Kurt Hummel of all people as the teacher. When practice finally ends, Puck notices something different about Finn. The usually happy-go-lucky sophomore seems really down. He had asked what was wrong, and Finn just brushed him off. "Seriously, dude. I'm you're best friend. Talk." "Quinn's pregnant, she's keeping the baby." Finn says quickly, then rushes off. Luckily he doesn't see the look of shock on Puck's face. 'Pregnant?' It's his. It has to be his. Finn would have told him if he and Quinn had slept together. He doesn't sleep much that night, tossing and turning, knowing full-well that he has to confront her, but not knowing how.

The next day he sees her walking down the hall. "Sup Milf?" he says, stepping in front of her. "Leave me alone." She sneers. "Who's the daddy?" he asks. "I just think it's a little weird if it's Finn's since you told me you were a virgin when we did it. And I know for a fact you didn't do it with him." "How can you be so sure?" she asks, crossing her arms. "Finn's my boy, he would've told me." "You make a habit of sleeping with your "boys" girlfriends?" Puck throws his hands up in the air. "WELL CALL THE VATICAN; WE'VE GOT OURSELVES ANOTHER IMMACULATE CONCEPTION." Quinn grabs him, embarrassed, and yanks him into a corner. "I'd take care of it you know, you too. My dad's a deadbeat, but I don't roll that way." Quinn gives him a demeaning chuckle. "Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fryolater?" "I have my pool cleaning business." "We live in Ohio." Quinn rolls her eyes at him, then quietly says, "I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers, and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake. You're a Lima loser, and you're always going to be a Lima loser" She runs off sobbing, and he watches her run away. 'Shit…I'm really gonna be a father.' He thinks.

_And I know there are times you're so impossible_

When she gets outside, it's pouring rain. She puts her notebook over her head, in a pathetic attempt to keep dry and books it to her car. She gets inside and breaks down. Why did he have to make a scene? What if someone had overheard them? She can't even imagine what would happen if Finn ever found out about this.

It's Friday night, and once again the Titans are losing. Finn wants to use that ridiculous "Single Ladies" play. "I don't want to be a Lima Loser all my life." He had said. That struck a nerve with Puck, having just been called one himself. So he agrees to the stupid play, and wouldn't you know it? They score a touchdown and actually win a game. Puck is excited about this, until he looks over and sees Quinn and Finn wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. He leaves the field alone that night, resisting the advances of a very determined Santana.

_You're never coming home to me, that's the hardest thing to see_

The following Monday, he, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford join Glee Club. 'At least I can keep an eye on Quinn and my baby from here.' He had thought, when deciding to join the club.

A few weeks later, he hears a familiar voice berating Finn. "Get a job!" she yells at him. He quickly deduces that Quinn needs money, and goes to see her after school. He finds her in the Home Ec room; a room he hadn't known existed. "I didn't even know we had a Home Ec. Room. What's all this?" Quinn sighs. "Ingredients for cupcakes, for this stupid bake sale." Puck takes her hand and places a wad of cash into it. "What's this?" "It's what I had left over from my pool cleaning money. After I bought dip, and nunchakus. I was getting that you need money. For our kid." Quinn shakes her head. "For _my_ kid." She counts the money. "Eighteen dollars." She says, sounding less than amused. "How much has Finn given you?" He asks. Quinn looks at him out of the corner of her eye. "Just stop." She turns toward him. "I don't care if that baby comes out with a Mohawk, I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's. She hands him back the money, which he puts in his pocket. He smirks at her, in an adorable way that makes her heart flutter. "It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a Mohawk." Quinn laughs. "You are such an egghead." "I'm not." She picks up an egg, and smashes it deep into his Mohawk. He grabs some sugar and sprinkles it in her hair. They have a food fight, which is admittedly the most fun either had had recently. Eventually they end up almost face to face. 'I could just lean in and kiss her if I wanted' Puck thinks. However, a voice breaks the spell. "What the Hell?" Finn asks, walking into the room. Quinn giggles and shrugs. "We're baking!" "I can see that." "I'm gonna go get changed," Puck says, making a quick exit.

_You will find, someone worth walking on_

A few days later, Puck and Finn are rolling along in their wheelchairs, when Finn brings up how Quinn won't get off his back about getting a job. Puck backs up Quinn, calling Finn an idiot. "All I ever hear is you whining and crying about how hard this is on you. What about her?" Puck says. "Dude, you are so out of line! You don't know what I'm dealing with!" Finn whines. "All I know is you're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as a girlfriend!" The two get into a fight, and Mr. Schuester has to break it up.

Later that day, the bake sale is suddenly a huge hit. Puck has made pot-laced cupcakes, though he wouldn't dream of admitting this to anyone, especially not Quinn. 'I knew I had to do something to help Quinn out with our baby.' He thinks. 'I don't know what kind of stuff you need for a baby that's still in your stomach, bottles, diapers, that kinda thing I guess. But my baby mama was gonna get it all.'

_I've got to breathe; you can't take that from me. Cuz it's all that you left that's mine. You had to leave and that's all I can see. But you told me your love was blind_

He sees Quinn in the hall and runs after her. "Hey wait up!" he says. She turns around. He hands her an even bigger wad of money than before. "I cracked open the piggy bank. It's for you, well…it's for "it"." Quinn gives him a soft smile. "It is a "she"." She says. His jaw drops. "Cool." He says, kind of dazed. "I told you I wasn't a deadbeat." "Look, Puck this is really sweet, but-." He cuts her off. "I can get more. People call me a screw-up because I think school's for suckers, but I got ambition. Get us a house, some stuff, furniture. We could be a family." Quinn shakes her head. "Finn is your best friend." But Puck's not giving up. "He'd be pissed for awhile, but then he'd realize he didn't have to deal with all this, he'd bake me a damn cake." Then Quinn realizes what's going on. "You stole from the cupcake fund!" She accuses. "No I didn't." She raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "Fine, I did. I made all those cupcakes." He takes her hands. "I'm all about being a team player, but my family comes first." Quinn smiles. "I get it. And I'm sorry. I never should have called you a Lima loser. You're not. You're special, and romantic. And a good enough person to realize we are not gonna take money from a friend in a wheelchair." She hands him the money back, and kisses him on the forehead.

Finn rounds the corner and wheels toward them. He hands her an envelope. "What's this?" Quinn asks. "I got a job. Give you a lift to practice?" Quinn climbs into his lap, giving Puck one last sad lingering look as Finn wheels them away.

_There was a day, you threw our love away and you passed it to someone new_

Mr. Schuester has given them an assignment of singing ballads to a fellow Glee Club member. Puck hadn't gotten paired up with Quinn. He hadn't even gotten paired up with Rachel, who he had dated for about five minutes. No, he got paired up with Mercedes. Freakin Mercedes. What the Hell was he supposed to sing to her? Apparently nothing, as she has just informed him that the whole Glee Club is banding together to sing to Quinn and Finn to show their support. "Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm singing to them!" Puck yells, frustrated that she would even ask this of him. "It's not fair! Finn gets everything! He gets the sympathy, he gets the girl!" Mercedes looks at him like he's insane. "Whoa, what's your problem?" Puck softly says, "Finn's not the father. I am." He looks guiltily to the floor. He can't believe he just admitted this, to Mercedes of all people. She's practically a perfect stranger. Mercedes pauses in astonishment. She has no idea what to say. She hadn't seen this coming. "Alright, look. You need to get something through your Mohawk real quick. You're the baby's daddy. It takes a hell of a lot more to be a father." Puck turns his head away. This is not what he wants to be hearing right now. "That role has already been cast, because Quinn chose Finn. You need to accept that and move on, cause you have no business messing up that girl's life more than you already have. You need to back off. You owe her at least that much." Puck is pissed. What the Hell does Mercedes know about him and Quinn? He genuinely cared about that girl, and would never "mess up her life." But part of what Mercedes said was true. Quinn _had_ chosen Finn. _Again._ So he sucked it up, and sang the stupid song to Quinn and Finn, but made damn sure to catch her eye as often as he possibly could.


	7. Chapter 6: Half of My Heart

**Author's Note: This is the episodes Hairography through Hell-O. It gives an explanation as to why Quinn and Puck started dating, since we never got one on the show. Also how she came to live with him… enjoy =)**

**Chapter 6: Half of My Heart**

One day, Quinn is sitting in Glee Club, just thinking about her life. Puck had given her a book titled "How to Raise a Baby on Five Dollars a Day." He had said it was "In case she changed her mind and decided she wanted to keep it." Quinn really didn't know what she wanted to do anymore. Maybe she wanted to keep the baby, just not with Finn. Terri Schuester's sister Kendra had asked her to baby-sit for her kids. Maybe she could give Puck a test run? She approaches him after school. "Hey! What are you doing Friday night?" she asks. He shrugs. "The usual. I was gonna stand outside the 7-11 looking depressed until someone offers to buy me beer, but what's going on?" Quinn smiles. "You wanna maybe baby-sit with me?" she asks sweetly. He agrees.

Friday night rolls around, and after a rough beginning, the two have found their babysitting sea legs, so to speak. They have gotten the boys bathed and put them to sleep, and Kendra is in awe of them. "You were awesome tonight." Puck tells Quinn. Quinn smiles and sighs. "I'm surprised at how I kinda enjoyed it. I was worried about you at first, you seemed distracted. All the texting to Mike." "Distracted? I was the opposite babe. I was totally into it." He smiles. "All I know is we proved something tonight. This parenting thing? We can do this." And he truly believes they can. He wants to be the best dad for Quinn and their baby. 'Maybe he's right.' Quinn thinks. 'But how would I ever tell Finn?'

Quinn never ends up needing to find a way to tell Finn, as Monday at school she is approached by Santana and informed that she and Puck were "sexting" throughout their entire evening on Friday. "I happen to know Puck cares about me." Quinn had said to Santana. But now she isn't so sure. One thing is for sure, she has to know the truth before she decides whether or not to keep their little girl. Quinn walks to Puck's locker to confront him, disturbing a conversation he is having with yet another girl. It turns out Santana was telling the truth. Quinn is devastated. She actually thought Puck could commit to her. But as he says, "Look, I'm gonna be a good dad. But I'm not gonna stop being me to do it." In that moment, Quinn knows that she and Puck could never raise their baby, and that they need to give her up.

Puck feels like an ass. He wanted to be good for Quinn, and their baby, but sometimes he just slips up. It's only after he overhears Quinn asking Finn if they can "be in love again" that he realizes just how badly he's screwed up. 'I was _this close_ to having her, and I fucked it all up.' He thinks, angrier with himself than he has ever been. If he could ever get another chance with Quinn, he would never give her up, he knows that for sure.

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring. And half of my heart is the part of a man who never truly loved anything_

Fuck. He screwed up. Quinn slipped today at practice and he had made a run for her. Like an idiot. "Is it the baby? Is it coming?" Finn had asked. "I think we're supposed to get hot towels." Puck said. Quinn had looked at them like they were the dumbest men she had ever had the misfortune of knowing. "Would you both shut up? There's like, sweat on the floor. I slipped. I'm fine." And then she had stormed off. She did that a lot lately. Hopefully Finn hadn't noticed that he had been overly concerned about Quinn. That would suck.

Two days later Quinn runs up to Puck, frantic. "You have to take me to get those Jewish Baby Tests." "Why, is that even a real thing?" Puck asked, oblivious. "Because if something's wrong with the baby, no one will want to take it. And I can't ask Finn, he'll know something's up." "Does this have to happen tonight? I have my fight club." Quinn had just rolled her eyes at him. Luckily, they got interrupted at that moment.

The next day was the worst of all. Quinn woke up at Finn's as she had every morning since she got kicked out of her house, and the two went to school. But something was different today. That tranny-looking thing Rachel was looking at her in a weird way, and had been for the past few days. It actually seemed like a normal day until she got to Glee Club. Finn walked in like a bat out of Hell, looking angrier than she had ever seen him. He walked right up to Puck and punched him in the face. He had him on the ground, beating the hell out of him until Mr. Schuester came in and pulled them apart. "Hey guys, what is going on?" He yelled at them. In that moment Quinn knew that Finn knew the truth.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH" he screamed at Puck. Puck looked at Mr. Schu "Punk just walked in and sucker punched me." "Don't play dumb! You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!" Quinn started trembling. "Who told you this Finn?" "Obviously it was Rachel." Piped up Kurt. "I didn't do anything." Rachel said indignantly. "Yes, it was Rachel. But I want to hear it from you. I wanna hear it from both of you!" He yells, pointing two fingers at Quinn and Puck. Mr. Schuester holds him back. "Finn, CALM DOWN!" "NO! THEYRE BOTH LYING TO ME! Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?"

Quinn bites her lip and looks at the floor. The tears won't stop flowing. She can't believe this is happening. Why didn't he just tell him the truth in the first place? God, she's so stupid. She nods slowly. "Yes. Puck is the father." "So all that stuff in the hot tub. You just made that up?" Puck leans forward. "And you were stupid enough to buy it." Quinn shoots him a look, and then turns back to Finn. "I am so sorry." "Screw this!" Finn screams and points a single finger at Quinn. "I'm done with you!" He looks around at the rest of the Glee Club. "I'm done with all of you!" He storms out, leaving the Glee Club in shock.

Quinn races out after him, but it's too late. He's already gone. She sits down on a bench and cries softly. Rachel comes to her to apologize, but Quinn can almost understand why she did it. "You just did what I didn't have the courage to do. Tell the truth." She tells her, insisting she doesn't hate her. Rachel leaves, nodding at Puck before he approaches her.

He sits next to her. Neither speaks for a moment, and then Puck breaks the silence. "Hey. So I know you're upset now. But I want to be with you, And I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby." He looks so earnest, so sincere, it breaks her heart. But not nearly as much as what she knows she has to do. "Thank you. But honestly, I can't handle any more stress in my life right now. I'm gonna do this on my own. I know you don't understand it. But please, try to respect it." She says, through the tears, and leaves him sitting on the bench. She has to be strong, not only for her, but for her tiny daughter growing deep in her womb.

_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation, half of my heart takes time_

When she comes to him a few days later, he isn't entirely surprised. It's just after they win Sectionals, and Quinn hasn't yet changed out of her black dress. She looks radiant, the light hitting her just perfectly, the way it always seems to. Call him crazy, call him biased, but pregnancy really does suit her.

"Hey Puck." She says. "Wanna sit together on the bus? I really need to talk to you." "Yea babe, sounds good. I'll save you a seat." Emma approaches them. "Quinn? You should probably get changed; the bus will be here in a few minutes." "Of course, Ms. Pillsbury, sorry." She starts to unzip her dress, but it gets caught. "Ugh-this stupid thing is stuck. Puck, would you mind helping?" Puck runs his hand up her back, and feels a chill run down toward his spine. 'Goddamn it, why does she have to be so damn beautiful?' he thinks angrily to himself. "Uh, Puck? It's not stuck anymore. You can go now." Quinn says, snapping him abruptly out of his thoughts. "Right, yea I know. I'll just, see you at the bus."

Ten minutes later, New Directions is piling onto the bus to go back to McKinley. Quinn steps onto the bus, and looks around to find Puck. He gives her a quick wave, so she knows where to sit. Finn sees this, and shoots them both a glare, which Quinn can't help but notice. "You think he'll ever forgive us, Puck?" She asks, as she takes a seat beside him. "Who, Finn? Who cares?" "I do. I cared about him a lot, and he cared about me. He's stood beside me throughout this whole thing. At least him and his mom were nice enough to give me until the end of the week to clear my stuff out and find another place to stay." "So where you gonna stay?" Quinn bites her lip. "I figured I'd just go home, try and beg Daddy to let me move back in." "BULLSHIT you will!" Puck yells. Mike and Matt turn around to look at him. Puck lowers his voice. "After the way he treated you? No. You'll stay with me. We have a spare bedroom." "Puck, your mother would never allow that. I'm sure she already hates me. Not only am I not Jewish, but I'm a devout Christian. She'd probably rather you have a baby with that thing Rachel." "I love my mother, but I don't give a damn what she thinks about this. Besides," he says with a smirk, "I already talked to her about it and she said you can stay with us."

The bus stops and Emma stands up. "You guys, before you all run off, I want you all to know how proud I am of you. If Mr. Schuester were here, I know he would say the same. Have a great day, and congratulations again!" The kids all step off the bus and go in their separate directions, after hugging and congratulating each other again. Puck looks back, to see Quinn hugging Brittany goodbye. "Hey, you never answered me. You want to stay with me or not?" Quinn looks up at him with those perfect brown eyes, those eyes he fell in love with over ten years ago. "Yes, thank you so much Puck. I just have to go to Finn's and get my stuff, if you don't mind driving me?" "Yea, come on let's go." Finn's already left with Rachel, so Quinn texts him. "_Finn. I'm going to stop by and pick up my stuff, then I'll be out of your hair for good. –Q."_ Within 2 minutes, she receives a reply "_k."_

Puck drives the roads he's driven a million times, to his former best friend's house with his best friend's former girlfriend. As he drives, neither him nor Quinn say a word. How did life get so complicated? What is it about this girl that makes him want to throw away everything that's important, including a ten year friendship with Finn? He pulls up to Finn's house and Quinn slips out of the truck without a word. She's gone all of five minutes, and quickly climbs back into the truck with two bags. "That's all the stuff you brought to Finn's?" Puck asks, surprised that a girl was capable of consolidating. "My dad didn't give me very long to pack. This was all I could grab." Puck feels like an ass for even mentioning it, so he quickly apologizes. "Sorry, I forgot. Let's go home." Again, he drives silently until they reach his house. He grabs Quinn's bags, and she follows him into the house. Puck shows Quinn her room and gives her some time to get settled.

Once she's unpacked her two little bags, Quinn looks around the room she will now occupy in Puck's house. 'How did I get here? I had everything. I was Captain of the Cheerios, Finn loved me, my parents were proud of me. I was the most popular girl in school, and now I've lost it all. All except Puck. I can tell he cares about me, even if he isn't so good at showing it most of the time. Maybe I should just give him a chance.' She smoothes her hair and runs into Puck's room. "Hey, I'm all settled in, can we talk now?" Puck pats the space on his bed next to him. "Sure, sit down. What's on your mind babe?" "I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day. About how you wanted to be with me. Did you mean that?" Puck looks at her like she's crazy. "Of course I meant it, Quinn. You know I have feelings for you. I always-." She leans into him and plants a kiss on his lips before he can finish. He leans further into the kiss, and for a moment they're both caught up in each other. Quinn pulls away, out of breath. As she catches her breath, she says, "I think we should be together. Just to try it out, see if we could really work as a couple. I need you, Noah." He clutches her hand. "We will be right together… you'll see." "But, one more thing. About Santana-""I won't even look at Santana if it means I get to be with you." He says, and as he says it he thinks. 'Or at least I'll try…' Quinn smiles and lies back on the bed, pulling Puck with her, and the two quickly fall asleep together on the bed.

_I was made to believe Id never love nobody else. Made a plan. Stayed a man who could only love himself. Lonely was the song I sang, til the day you came. Showing me another way, and all that your love can bring_

Suddenly it's Monday again, winter break is over, and Quinn and Puck have been yanked out of their little bubble and are back at school. It had been an uneventful day, until the end of Glee Club rehearsal when Puck decides to stand up and announce that they're together. "Quinn, come up here for a minute." He says, grabbing her hand and pulling her up in front of the piano. "Just so everyone knows, we're officially together now." He wraps his arm around her. Brittany looks at him and waves seductively. "Hi." She mouths. "Hi." He says, with a wink. Quinn glares at him. "Seriously, Puck? You're a jerk." She sneers, and leaves the room. She goes out to the parking lot and sits in his truck. "What the fuck?" he asks when he finally gets out to the truck. "I was just being friendly." "Just take me home." Quinn says, refusing to look at him.

_Half of my hearts got a right mind to tell you that half of my heart won't do_

A few days later, they're at school. Things are still icy between them, and soon they're in another argument. "Look, I'm not breaking up with you or anything; I'm just asking you to stop super-sizing. I don't dig on fat chicks." Quinn looks at him with a death stare. "I'm pregnant, you idiot." "And that's my fault?" "Yes, it is. Now why don't you man up and show me I made the right decision when I chose to be with you." She storms off again.

That night at home, he comes into the kitchen while she's making herself dinner. "About earlier, I'm sorry babe. It's just…I have an image to uphold at school, you know? Just because I'm gonna be a dad doesn't mean I'm not still a stud." Quinn shoots him a look. "You aren't going to be a dad, because we are not keeping her, first of all. And second of all, you and your "image" can sleep alone tonight." She takes her food and heads up to her room. An hour later, she is lying on her bed, resting. He comes in and lies down next to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. She tries to shrug him away, but he just pulls her tighter. "I'm an ass." He says into her back. "You can say that again." "Babe, I'm just- I've never been a boyfriend before. Not a real one anyway. I'm not used to this. I'm sorry, I'll try harder. I don't want to lose you." She rolls over. "You _are _an ass. But you were so sweet over winter break, we were so happy. Then the second we get back to school, you're right back to the same old Puck. How do I know you won't revert back to him every time a pretty girl looks your way?" "Well, technically you don't. That why I need you to have faith in me. Faith in the fact that I'm trying to change. To be a better man for you, and for our daughter." Quinn presses her forehead to his. "I do have faith," she whispers. "But you need to stop testing it." "I promise." He whispers back, and pulls her into a soft kiss.

_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long_


	8. Chapter 7: Dance So Good

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place during Theatricality and Funk, including when Quinn decides to move out and live with Mercedes. Also, Puck never dated Mercedes because I hated that storyline, so I rewrote history a tiny bit again. Quinn and Puck also attend the Sophomore Semi-Formal together. Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 7: Dance So Good**

_Sometimes I wonder how you stay so sad, when you're so beautiful_

He could tell she was miserable. Hell, he wasn't stupid. He wasn't being the best boyfriend, but he had never really been a boyfriend, so what the hell did he know about being one? The happiness they had shared during the beginning of their relationship had been short-lived. At this point she was probably with him more out of necessity than out of any real feelings.

Its not that she doesn't want to be with him. She does. It just feels like he doesn't want to be with her, or that he's only with her because of some sort of obligation to the baby. She's not sure which it is, but she's not sure how much more of it she can take. He's such a jerk sometimes. Like when he suggested they name their daughter "Jack Daniels." "It's a really good name. It's a rock star name." he had said. "You want to name our daughter Jack Daniels? She's a girl." She had said. "Fine, Jackie Daniels then." Jackie Daniels. That's even more idiotic than Drizzle. Like she would name her little girl after something as toxic as alcohol. Their daughter won't be toxic, she'll be beautiful. Just because she doesn't want to keep her doesn't mean she doesn't love her. Puck just doesn't seem to get that. He thinks she's being selfish for not wanting to raise their little girl. She just wants what's best for her. And two sixteen year old parents are absolutely not what is best for the baby.

A few days later, Quinn is sitting in Glee. Puck saunters in, late as usual. But before Quinn has time to be annoyed, he speaks. "Mr. Schu? I have something I want to say to Quinn, and I want everyone to hear it." Mr. Schu nods, suggesting he should continue. "At first I didn't really get this theatrical assignment. Being larger than life and putting it all out there, because I'm kind of like that all the time. That's how my dad was too. He was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kid." Puck sighs. "And you know what? I didn't care that my dad was a bad-ass. I just wanted him to be there. But he never was." Quinn nods, knowing Puck's dad was never around, remembering the day from their childhood when she had had to comfort him. "Then I learned all this Kiss stuff, and while Jackie Daniels is a great name for, like, a power boat or something, it's not right for a baby girl. So if my Kiss mates will help me out, I have a better idea."

The boys all grab stools and sing "Beth" by Kiss. Quinn can't help but feel emotional, and can hardly hold back the tears. As the song ends, a single tear escapes her eye and travels down her long pink eyelash. Puck rises to address her again, and she looks up at him. A man now stands where a boy had been a few moments ago. 'He really is growing up.' She thinks. "I know you're giving her up, but before you do, I think you should name her Beth. And if you'll let me, Id really like to be there when she's born. Id really like to meet her." All Quinn can do is nod, more tears spilling down her cheeks. Puck pulls her from the chair and wraps her in a hug. "Thank you." She whispers in his chest, burying her head deep in his shoulder.

A few weeks later, it was the night of the Sophomore Semi-formal. It had taken Quinn weeks to find a dress that didn't make her feel like a beached whale. She finally decided on a black empire waisted halter dress. She finished getting ready and joined Puck in his room. "How are you not ready yet?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "You had so much less to do than me." "Sorry babe. I just have to finish doing my hair." Quinn chuckles. "You don't even have hair." Puck winks. "I know. I got you something." He reaches down next to the bed and produces a bouquet of flowers. "They're daisies. I know those are your favorite because you always stop to smell them when we go to the grocery store." "Thank you Puck. They're beautiful." He smiles. "You're beautiful." She blushes, and thinks back to the conversation she and Mercedes had earlier that day. 'I'll tell him after the dance. No need to ruin tonight.' She thinks.

It's almost the end of the night, and a slow song comes on. Quinn seems upset. "What's wrong babe?" Puck asks. "I've been waiting all night to tell you this. I wanted you to have fun tonight, before I broke this news." "Quinn, what are you talking about? What news?" "Well, as you know I haven't exactly been happy living with you. Your mother drives me insane, and she won't let me eat bacon. I'm pregnant, Puck. And I love bacon! And I'm not Jewish! And it isn't fair!" She gets quiet. "Mercedes offered me a room at her house. So I'm going to move in with her. I'm sorry, Puck." Puck is stunned. "I knew you were unhappy, but I didn't think you were unhappy enough to move out." "I don't think this is coming out of nowhere, Puck. You know how unhappy we've been the past few weeks. A few sweet moments here and there aren't enough to keep us together." "Quinn, are you breaking up with me?" "No, Puck. I just think we'll be better if we aren't always together. There's no separation. We go to school together, then we go to Glee together, then we come home together. We're too young to be the old married couple." Puck nods. "I respect that. I do. And I understand." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Come on, let's go dance. It's the last song."

_Tell me why we're talking when we dance so good, yea tell me why we're talking when we dance so good. And I know you can't stay. But I wish you would. Yea I wish you would_


	9. Chapter 8: Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note: This chapter features "Journey" which means the birth of baby Beth! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have 3 chapters for you guys so I hope you enjoy! And review **

**Chapter 8: Romeo and Juliet**

**June 2010:**

Quinn stares out the window in Mr. Schuester's kitchen. It's been a long year. She rubs her belly, and thinks of how she's gotten here. The choices she made 8 months ago landed her right here, in Glee Club, about to deliver her first child, with a guy who she knew cared about her, but couldn't be bothered to commit to her. Not really anyway. She sighs, and thinks back to the night that changed everything. Why had she let him talk her into losing her virginity so young? Sure, it felt right in the moment, but had it been worth all this? She sighs, picks up the pile of cardboard plates Mr. Schu had asked her to retrieve, and joins the rest of the Glee Club in the tiny living room.

Puck sits in his room, strumming his guitar and thinking. Quinn's due date was rapidly approaching. He knew she wanted to give up their daughter, and wished he had it in him to talk her out of it. However, at the end of the day it was Quinn's decision, and Quinn had decided adoption was the only option for the two of them. He knew he could probably wear her down, but even then, she'd only be keeping the little girl because he wanted her to. Eventually she would hate him for it, and resent the innocent baby for taking away her life, her future. He couldn't do that to Quinn. He loved her too much. They'd been through a lot together the past several months, and he had realized that what he felt for her was in fact love, the first time he had ever felt that particular emotion towards any woman, besides his mom and Angie, of course. He'd do anything for Quinn, even if it meant sacrificing what might be his only chance at being a father.

_I can't do anything, but Ill do anything for you_

The day of Regionals has arrived. Quinn wakes up feeling a little strange, but doesn't think much of it. 'Probably just nerves'. She thinks, and goes into Mercedes' room to wake her up. "Cedes! Wake up! It's Regionals Day!" "I know, I know." Mercedes grumbles. "Just give me a minute."

The two eventually get to McKinley, and board the bus to Regionals. The day is fairly uneventful, with New Directions performing their hearts out to a Journey medley, but Quinn has been feeling a little strange all day, and couldn't figure out why until she felt liquid trickling down her leg. Oh no. 'She can't be coming, I'm not due for another month,' Quinn thinks. But ready or not, baby Beth was on her way. "Puck. Puck! Where is Puck?" she demands. He rushes over to her. "What's going on baby?" "It's time. She-she's coming." "What? But you're not due for another month…" Quinn glares at him. "Try telling her that. We have to go."

_The dice was loaded from the start, and I bet, and you exploded into my heart_

Puck snaps into action. "Oh my God. We're having a baby. We have to go." He looks at Quinn's mom. "Can you drive us to the hospital?" "Of course. I'll go get the car. You two stay just inside the door." She rushes to get her car and drives at exactly the speed limit until she gets to the hospital. The rest of the Glee Club isn't far behind. Puck helps Quinn inside. "Excuse me? Excuse me, my girlfriend's having a baby." He yells to the nearest nurse. The nurse smiles." Yes, I see that. We'll get her in a room as soon as possible." They get Quinn into a delivery room, and in what seems like only a few minutes, a beautiful baby girl is being placed into Quinn's arms. "Hi Beth." She murmurs at the infant. "Hi! You are pretty." She looks up at Noah. "Do you want to hold her?" He takes Beth from Quinn's arms and stares at the little girl in awe. "Hey baby. I'm your daddy." Beth grabs his finger with her little hand and his heart skips a beat. She's perfect.

_I love you like the stars above, I love you til I die. And there's a place for us, in all the movie songs. When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

Later on, they're standing in front of the nursery watching Beth sleep. Puck looks at the infant, and then at Quinn. "She looks like you." Quinn gives him a small smile. "Do you wanna keep her?" Quinn looks at the tiny baby, looks back at Puck and shakes her head. "No. Do you?" Of course he does, but he doesn't say a word. He just sighs. "Did you love me?" she asks softly. He nods. "Yes. Especially now." She smiles and leans in to hug him. "I love you too. I'm sorry we can't keep her. But this is what's best, for all of us. You know that right?" He nods sadly. "I know. But this still sucks."

It is decided later that Shelby Corcoran, the soon-to-be-ex director of Vocal Adrenaline, and Rachel's birth mother would adopt Beth. As Quinn and Puck said goodbye to their little girl and handed her over to her new mother, they both felt pangs of sadness and guilt at having to give her up. But they were doing what needed to be done.

_You and me babe, how about it?_


	10. Chapter 9: Life Without You

**Author's Note: This takes place during Junior and senior year, and deals with Puck and Quinn both dealing with their emotions regarding giving up Beth. It also deals with Quinn regaining her former status as Queen Bee.**

**Chapter 9: Life without You**

**September 2010:**

_Didn't wanna say goodbye, didn't wanna see you cry. Look what I've done_

He hadn't wanted to break up. Hell, he had told her he loved her. He didn't just say that to everyone. But she needed to "regain what she had lost", in her words. "Regain what you've lost, Quinn? What the Hell does that even mean?" he had snapped at her. "I'm sorry, Puck. But I need to lose this baby weight, get back on the Cheerios, maybe find someone…" "Someone what? Someone better than me?" Quinn shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just think I need to be alone for awhile. I need to know how it feels to be wanted again. We'll both be happier apart, you have to see that." And just like that, it was over. There had been so much he still wanted to say, but it never seemed to be the right time, and he could never find the right words.

She regained her Captain spot on the Cheerios, stolen right out from under Santana. That hadn't gone over well. There had been quite a few catfights before the two buried the hatchet once and for all.

Puck returned to his old ways, sleeping with a different girl most nights. The freshman class was way too easy this year. A rumor spread that he had gotten a vasectomy over the summer, and he let people believe what they wanted to. They would anyway, regardless of what he said. However, he kicked Jacob Ben Israel's ass for suggesting he was suffering from a "crippling depression" because he wasn't over Quinn. He didn't need that shit getting around school.

_All I want is for someone to tell me I'm crazy, it just might save me_

She missed her sometimes, though she'd never admit it to anyone, especially not Puck. He needed to think she was tough as nails, that she didn't give a damn. It was easier that way. He had moved on so quickly, she feared if she ever admitted to him that sometimes when she heard a baby cry she looked around, thinking it might be Beth, he would take that to mean she still needed him and wanted to get back together. She was worried about him though. There had been a rumor that he was battling depression because he wasn't over her. He seemed fine when she saw him at Glee Club, though. She really hoped he was alright, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin his life.

He misses her, he'll admit it. He only got to hold her once, for a few minutes, but still. That little girl grabbed a hold of his finger and took his heart along with it. She was the perfect mixture of the two of them. Yea, he missed her. What's it to you? He thinks about calling Shelby a few times, but he doesn't want to disrupt her life. He strikes up a friendship with Rachel Berry, thinking maybe she'll have some insight into his daughter's new life, but she doesn't. He lets her cry on his shoulder when she and Finn break up at the end of junior year, and she doesn't resist when he kisses her. She stops him before things get too far though. She always stops him. But he keeps her around, because she listens. He talks to her about Beth, and she really listens. He even cried in front of her once, but swore that if she told anyone he'd spread a rumor that she blew him. They toy around with the idea of dating again, but ultimately decide against it. "You're still not over Quinn, Noah." She says. "And you'd have to be if we were ever to work as an item."

_How I need to hear you, hear you so softly. Hear you say anything. Every single tear you shed, well it kills me_

Suddenly there was a new man in Quinn's life. Sam was sweet, funny, and talented. He was basically Puck and Finn all rolled into one. The best part about him was that there was no drama attached to him. He hadn't known her when she was pregnant, so he didn't see everything she had gone through, with Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, everyone really. Sam was a clean slate, and she was happy. They stayed together their entire junior year, and were even voted as part of Prom Court at their junior Prom, but Sam's dad got transferred again halfway through the summer before senior year so they decided to part ways as friends, rather than try a long distance relationship.

She was sitting at the park on a bench, scribbling something in her notebook. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, held together with pencils and she looked so damn cute. "Hey Quinn." He said. She looked up. "Puck, hi! How have you been?" "I've been good. Just working at Burt Hummel's shop, doing the music thing. You know, the usual. How's Sam?" Quinn looks down. "Oh, we broke up. He had to move, his dad's company transferred him again." "I'm sorry to hear that." "You know, it's really ok. Our relationship ran its course. He's a great guy, he just isn't THE guy." Puck nods. "Yea, I get it." He turns to walk away. "Hey, Puck?" she says. He turns back around. "What's up, Q?" She shakes her head. "Nothing. It-it's dumb. Don't worry about it." "No, come on. What's going on?" "Do you ever think about her?" He knows exactly what "her" Quinn is referring to. "Every day." She nods. "I figured you'd say that. Me too. You know, I was at the mall once, and I saw this little girl. She had to have been about five, but she looked exactly like what I imagine Beth will look like in a few years. And I just started to cry. Right there in front of Orange Julius." She blushes. "Wow. That was way too much information." Puck shakes his head. "No, Quinn. It's fine. I miss her too. Sometimes I wanna cry about it, but you know, I'm a dude." Quinn nods. "Right." "Anyway. It was nice seeing you Q. Have a good summer." "You too, Puck."

Senior year comes and goes. Neither dates anyone. Quinn and Finn briefly flirt with the idea of getting back together but it never amounts to anything and the two decide they're better off as friends. Brittany and Santana fall in love and date for much of senior year, leaving Puck out in the cold. They decide a week before prom that they shouldn't be exclusive, because neither could ever really give up men completely, but still go together. Puck attends senior prom with Rachel Berry, and Quinn goes with Finn, because they had always promised to go together. When she and Puck are named Prom King and Queen, they have to share a dance. It's bittersweet for both of them, though neither would admit it. "Who would have guessed that we would ever win Prom King and Queen?" He said to her. "Back in sophomore year… who would have guessed it?" "I told you I had to get it all back, Puck. And I did. I have everything. Captain of the Cheerios, Prom Queen, Valedictorian. And I have a full scholarship to an Ivy League school." "You did good, Quinn." He says. "But something's still missing, isn't it?" He whispers in her ear. The song ends, he kisses the top of her head, and then he's gone, and she's left to think about what he said. Maybe something really _is_ missing.

_This is life without you, learning how to miss you. I guess I need to know how it feels like. This is life without you; don't know who to turn to. Everything I know, the saddest goodbye. So goodbye. This is life without you_


	11. Chapter 10: Set the Fire tothe Third Bar

**Author's note: This is a long one, but I felt it had to be. This is graduation and a little into the summer after it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: **Set the Fire to the Third Bar**

**June 2012: **

June 1st 2012: Graduation day has finally arrived and all of the kids are dressed in their caps and gowns. Quinn gives her valedictorian speech, and they all receive their diplomas. Quinn feels a bittersweet sense of contentment, knowing that she and all her fellow Glee clubbers are about to start their own lives, scattered about the country. Rachel would (of course) be attending Julliard and following her Broadway ambitions in New York City. Finn had a football scholarship to Duke, as the McKinley football team had finally started winning games their junior year. Mike and Brittany were headed out to California to audition for So You Think You Can Dance. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were headed to the Rhode Island School of Design to study fashion. Artie would be attending Kent State to study science, in the hopes that he can someday cure paralysis. Santana had won a cheerleading scholarship to Youngstown State University, where she would be studying Spanish. Puck had been awarded a full ride to UCLA for music, and would be leaving within the next couple of weeks to be a part of their summer music program. And Quinn? Well, Quinn was headed to Columbia University, on full scholarship, to study journalism. As she looked out at her classmates, she couldn't help but smile, and revel in how far they had all come.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT TO YOU, WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH'S CLASS OF 2012!"

After the ceremony, Quinn says a few quick hellos, before heading to meet her mother. On her way, she runs into Puck. They hug. "Congratulations!" They both squeal. "You goin to Britt's thing tonight?" Puck asks. "Yea, of course. I wouldn't miss it." "Cool. I'll see you there." "Yea, sounds good. Oh hey, Puck? You think we could talk later? I just have a few things to get off my chest." "Course, Quinn. See you tonight."

Later that night, the whole graduating class has gathered at Brittany's house for a graduation party. Quinn had taken great care in choosing her outfit, anticipating her talk with Puck. Things had been weird between them since their break-up. Both had convinced themselves that this last break-up was truly THE LAST BREAKUP, but with their college plans on opposite sides of the country, she feared this would be their last opportunity to hash things out. She does a lap around the house, stopping every minute or so to hug a classmate, or hear them tell her how much they loved her valedictorian speech. Alas, Puck is nowhere to be found, so she grabs a beer from the fridge, and quickly downs it. She's about to get another when she hears Brittany's voice behind her. "Quinnnnnn we're doing tequila shots. Let's goooooo!" 'Hell,' she thinks, as she takes the shot from Britt's hand. 'It's graduation night. If I can't let loose tonight, when can I?'

3 shots later, she spots Finn across the room and waves him over. They hug, and congratulate each other on their achievements, then Quinn asks, "Hey Finn, have you seen Puck?" "Yea, I think he's upstairs with Santana…they sure don't waste any time…" Quinn glares at him. "Seriously?" Finn shrugs, "I dunno. I thought I saw them go up there like two minutes after I got here." Quinn sighs and sinks down to the couch. "I don't even care anymore! I just wanted us to have a conversation before I move halfway across the country, but as usual, sex is far more important." She stands up again, holding her head. "Ughhhh I need to lie down. Too much tequila…Finn, are you drunk too?" "I'm pretty drunk, but not clearly not as drunk as you. How about I bring you up to Britt's room and you can sleep it off?" Finn asks, holding out a hand to steady her. "Mmmmk." Quinn mumbles.

Quinn stumbles up the stairs, and almost falls a few times, but Finn catches her. She opens the first door she comes across, and finds herself in Brittany's guest room. "Tuck me in?" She asks Finn with a wink. He gives her a small smile, "Quinn…" "Shhhh." She places her finger over his mouth. "No talking…" She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the anger at Puck, or something entirely different, but something made her press her lips to Finn's, something she hadn't done in over 2 years. He hesitated for a minute, and then leaned into the kiss. Before either really knew what was happening, they were laying on the bed together, moving together in a way they never had. "You-you sure?" Finn asks, and Quinn slowly nods. He helps her out of her dress as she unbuckles his belt loop, and pulls his shirt over his head. As he reaches for her underwear, she stops him. "Wait… do you have something?" "Oh right, of course!" Finn reaches down to grab his pants, and finds his wallet. "Got it." As the two discard the remaining articles of clothing separating them, Quinn looks up at the boy she once loved. He didn't look like such a boy anymore. 'It's kind of quaint, making love with your first love on the last night of high school.' She thinks. As if he read her mind, Finn says. "It's kinda cool that we end up like this. Ending high school together I mean. Cuz, well we kinda started high school together. Remember the freshman dance? 'Yea the dance I was supposed to go to with Puck.' She thinks, and disgusted with herself, pushes the thought of him out of her mind. "Finn, shh. Stop talking. I really, really want to do this…."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Puck is just arriving. He knows he's really late, but this was his first chance to break away from his mom and Angie. After graduation she had insisted on taking him out to dinner, and giving him his gifts. He knew she was trying to hold onto every moment she had with him before he left. "Two weeks, Noah. That's all I have left with you." She had said. As if he were dying or something. "Mom, I'm moving to California, not China." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Might as well be China..." After dinner, he had sat on the porch with Angie for awhile. "'Sposed to talk to Quinn tonight." He told her. Her ears perked up. "Oh? You finally gonna man up and tell her you want to get back together?" "Angie, I can't just tell her I want to get back together. Fuck! California and New York might as well be two different planets. We could barely stay together here, what makes us think we could do it long-distance?" "Noah, just tell her that you still love her, and you always will. God, stop being such a pussy." 'That girl is so much like me it's terrifying", he thinks back with a shudder.

The first thing he does when he gets to Brittany's is grabs a beer. 'This night will be a lot easier to deal with if I have a couple brews under my belt.' He thinks. He spots Brittany and gives her a hug. "Congrats, we did it!" Brit laughs. "Yea, I don't even know how I passed. I probably wouldn't have if Quinn and Santana hadn't let me copy off them." Puck shakes his head. That girl is dumb as rocks, but she sure knows how to throw a party. "Hey, you seen Quinn? We're supposed to talk…" "Yea, she was here a little while ago, but I don't think you'll be doing much talking. That girl is waaaaaaaasted! Actually, so am I. Wanna make out?" She jumps on him. "God, Britt. Tone it down, would ya? I just fucking got here. And no, I don't wanna make out. I should find Quinn." He looks around the whole house, to no avail. 'Britt said she was pretty drunk, maybe I'll check upstairs." He heads for the stairs.

When it's over, Quinn tries to hide her disappointment. It's not that it was bad, far from it actually. But something was just….missing. Quinn knew exactly what it was, but refused to admit it to herself. "Quinn….that was awesome." Finn had said, kissing her on the forehead. Quinn smiled. "Yea. It was really nice." He fell asleep pretty quickly after that, and Quinn was actually pretty relieved. She was all but sober now, and ready to get out of that room. The fact that Finn was sound asleep would just make getting the hell out of here that much easier.' God, I fucked up.' She thinks. What in the name of all that is holy possessed her to fall into bed with her ex-boyfriend? She quickly gathers her clothes and silently redresses, careful not to wake Finn. She plops a quick kiss on Finn's forehead. "Goodnight. Happy graduation." She whispers. She starts to leave the room, but jumps back in when she hears Santana's voice coming down the hall. She peeks out and catches a glimpse of Santana, arm in arm with….Matt Rutherford? 'What the HELL?' she thinks. 'Oh God, no. No, no, no.' She puts her head in her hands and sinks to the floor. 'Shit, shit shit! Why did I listen to Finn? Santana wasn't with Puck at all, she was with Matt. Oh I really fucked up.' When she hears Santana's feet hit the bottom of the stairs, she steps out of the door, and runs directly into Puck.

"Quinn! I've been looking everywhere for you! Britt said you were wasted, think you're coherent enough to talk?" "Uhm…yea, I've actually basically sobered up already. But, let's go outside and talk. It's such a beautiful night." "Alright" He smiles, and takes her arm to lead her outside. They walk out to Brittany's backyard and sit on the swings left over from her childhood. Neither of them speaks for a few minutes, until Puck speaks up. "I loved your speech today. It was really beautifully written." Quinn smiles. "Thank you. I spent a lot of time on it." The two are silent again, and swing for a few minutes. "We're supposed to be talking." Quinn says. "I know, but I don't know where to start." "I do have something I want to say. I-"He trails off. "You what, Noah?" It's the first time she's called him Noah in the longest time, and it comforts him slightly. "I- I don't know." "What do you want from me, Puck?" And just like that, it's back to "Puck" again. "I want you Quinn. Fuck! Don't you know how much I fucking love you? I always have, and I don't think I could stop even if I tried."

_Your words in my memory, are like music to me_

Quinn is floored by this revelation. She had no idea he still felt this way. "Quinn? Quinn, I'm standing here telling you I love you. Can you please say something?" She knows she has to come clean. She owes him at least that much. "I-I slept with Finn tonight." She says, so softly he can barely hear her. "You what?" "I had sex with Finn." Tears well up in her eyes. "I looked for you all night Puck. I thought you were with Santana in a bedroom somewhere." "Goddamn it Quinn, you know I haven't been with Santana in over a year." "And how would I know that? We never talk anymore. It's like the minute you broke up with me you dropped out of my life." "So what? You think that I'm with Santana so you go off and fuck my best friend? What the fuck Quinn?" "I made a mistake, Puck! I was upset and he was there and I just-""No! I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to think about it. In fact, I don't care if I never see or talk to you ever again." He storms off, leaving her alone to sob on the swings.

She didn't even get to tell him what she had wanted to, that Shelby had sent her pictures of Beth. Beautiful, perfect Beth, who had her mother's eyes and her daddy's smile. She was celebrating her second birthday the next week. When Quinn had received the photos, she had automatically gone to the local CVS and made copies for Puck. 'He has to see them.' She thinks. 'He has to see how well she's doing. He has to know we did the right thing back then.' So she pulls herself up, and forces herself to walk to Puck's house. She pulls the little envelope out of her purse and slips it into his mailbox. 'There, he'll find them tomorrow, and at least he will get to see his little girl.'

The next day, Puck is sitting on his porch playing his guitar when Angie gets home from soccer practice. "So, did you tell her?" "Yea, I told her." "And? What did she say, does she love you too?" "No, Ang. She doesn't." Angie hugs him. "I'm sorry Noah. But, at least you get to start over. In California! You're going to have a whole new life!" "Yea, I guess. Thanks Ang.' As Angie heads into the house, she looks over her shoulder. "Hey Noah? Check the mailbox." 'The fuck? What, she can't get her own mail anymore?' He's a little bit irritated, but stands up and reaches his hand in the mailbox. His hand brushes against an envelope, so he picks it up. 'Noah' is written on the front of it, in Quinn's handwriting. 'Goddamn it, what does she want from me?' He opens the envelope, to find photos. 'Beth.' He thinks. She looks just like Quinn, but she definitely has his smile. She's gorgeous.

Quinn's sitting on the porch poring over her Columbia course catalog when Puck's big black truck rolls up. She looks up in surprise. "I take it you found the pictures?" "Yea, I found them. Thank you. They were beautiful." Quinn nods. "She is, isn't she? That's what I wanted to talk to you about last night. Shelby sent them to me last week." Puck is quiet for awhile. "There's more." Quinn says, finally. "She invited us to her second birthday party next week. I know you probably wouldn't want to go with me, but I thought it might be nice to see her. Before we leave for college, I mean." "We should go." He says softly, knowing it'll break his heart to see that little girl in the flesh, but also knowing he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't go. Quinn smiles. "Ok, great. So the party is Saturday at noon. In the park." Puck nods. "Alright. I'll pick you up at 11:45, we can go together." "Ok. See you then." He gets back into his truck and drives off.

At 11:43 the following Saturday, Quinn is waiting on her front steps for Puck to arrive. She has chosen to wear a baby blue sundress, with black ballet flats and a blue headband. She nervously smoothes her dress. 11:44. 11:45. The minutes tick by, feeling like hours. At 11:57 Puck finally shows up in her driveway. "Sorry I'm late," He says as she climbs up into the cab of the truck. "Couldn't decide what to wear." "Noah Puckerman couldn't decide what to wear?" Quinn teases. "I was nervous….geez Quinn." After that neither of them says anything, and soon they're at the birthday party. They say hello to Shelby, before turning their attention to Beth, who is off playing with a rubber ball. "Beth, come over here sweetie. There are a couple people I'd like you to meet." Beth runs over and jumps into her mother's arms. "This is Quinn and Noah. Can you say Hello?" Beth gives them a shy smile, before burying her head into Shelby's shoulder. "Hi Beth," Quinn says softly. "We brought you a present." The two are happy to be able to spend time with Beth, but the party seems to end all too soon.

"So today was fun. Kind of bittersweet, but fun." Quinn says, as Puck drops her off. "Quinn…just don't." "Puck, we did the right thing." "Quinn, stop. I really don't want to do this right now." "Puck, about what you said the other night. I-""No. Today was nice, but it doesn't change anything. I still can barely look at you." "Puck please just let me explain." "It's a bit late for that." "Fine. Be a stubborn ass, see if I care." She gets out of the truck and slams the door behind her. He speeds off.

A week later, Puck packs up his truck and takes off for California, swearing to himself that he'll never look back.

Two months after that, Quinn and Rachel leave for New York City. Between the two of them, they had to rent a U-Haul, but it was better that than be unprepared in the big city. As they drive past Puck's house, a lump rises in Quinn's throat and soon she's in tears. "What's wrong?" Rachel asks. "You nervous?" "No." Quinn says, knowing she could never tell Rachel the true reason behind her tears. "I'm just really gonna miss Lima."

They're both happy, in their new apartments, in their new lives. But they can't help but think of each other, think of the screwed up way they left things. Quinn feels a strong sense of regret over not fighting more for Puck, and Puck kicks himself for not being more forgiving, or at least more understanding. Quinn looks out the window of her beautiful loft, wondering where Puck is, what he's doing, _how _he's doing. Little does she know he's standing, staring out the window of his little studio apartment in Los Angeles, wondering the very same thing about her.

_I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground and I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms_


	12. Chapter 11: Return to Me

**Author's Note: This Chapter contains lyrics from the story title. Sorry it's taken me forever to update, I had school and such. This will be the last regular chapter, and then there will be an epilogue **

**Chapter 11: Return to Me**

**December 2013**

It's winter break, time for Rachel and Quinn to go home to visit their families for the holidays. Rachel has called her fathers to let them know that, yes; she will be home for Hanukkah this year. It was weird to most of their old friends that they were now room mates, given their history. But in all total seriousness, Rachel had become her best friend in the 16 months that they had been sharing their loft. Both have foregone living in the dorms, feeling that an apartment would be a better living experience in New York City.

The day Rachel had come to her, asking her to consider living with her had been a strange one that's for sure.

"So I hear you got into Columbia. Congratulations." She had said.

"Yea, I did. A full scholarship for journalism. You're going to Julliard, right?" Rachel smiles and nods. "Yep, as I've known my whole life, I am a star and I'm going to prove that in the Big Apple. But that's not what I came to talk about. My fathers have agreed that a dorm is no place for a girl like me, and they have decided to rent me a small loft in Brooklyn. But I will need a room mate."

"And you're asking me? You don't even like me, and I've always been kind of a bitch to you."

"That is true, on both counts, but I feel the evil I know is better than the evil I don't know. Who knows what kind of crazy person I would find should I begin my search in New York?" So Quinn had agreed to live with Rachel, not really wanting to live in a dorm atmosphere herself.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks, and the pretty blonde looks up. She had been lost in her thoughts, and Rachel's voice yanked her out of them.

"What Rach?"

"That was my parents on the phone. I told them I'm coming home for Hanukkah. Have you given any thought as to whether you'll be coming home as well?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. Lima doesn't really feel like home anymore."

"Daddy said he ran into Mrs. Puckerman at the grocery store. Noah will be coming home for Hanukkah too…."

"Why would I care about whether he's going home?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "We both know you care, and deep down somewhere you know he cares too. Come home. You haven't seen your mother since Labor Day when she came to spend the weekend. And Finn's having a small Glee Club reunion. It'll be fun."

Quinn winces at the mention of Finn's name. They hadn't really spoken since the graduation night debacle either. "I'll think about it." Quinn said, which to Rachel meant her plane ticket was as good as booked.

_A sorrowed heart, a cluttered mind, and I'm thinking I could change this_

Puck is packing up his bag in preparation to go home. 'How did I let Ma talk me into coming home?' he thinks. He had stayed in Los Angeles last year for the holidays, celebrating with Fiona, his girlfriend at the time. She hadn't understood Hanukkah, and he hadn't bothered to try to explain it to her. She wasn't too bright, that one, but had been a welcome distraction. She was the opposite of Quinn in every way possible, with jet-black hair, a curvy figure and icy blue eyes. She was a bit of a hippie, disdained cheerleaders, and couldn't care less about religion. He told himself he wasn't with her because she was everything Quinn wasn't, but he knew deep down that wasn't true. They had split in mid-March, to very little fanfare. But this year was different. This year he was headed back to Lima, something he wasn't entirely looking forward to.

He had gotten a weird phone call the day before, from Rachel Berry of all people. "My fathers tell me you're coming home for Hanukkah." She had said.

He recognized that irritating voice anywhere. "Yea, Berry. I am. What's it to ya?" "I thought you'd like to know that Quinn will also be home this Holiday Season. You're welcome."

"What the Hell are you talking about, I'm welcome?"

"Noah, we both know you want to see her. And she wants to see you. She's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Goodbye Berry." Puck had said, as he hung up the phone. He hadn't thought about Quinn in awhile. He had finally succeeded in blocking her from his mind, actually. But the second Rachel had said her name; all the memories had come flooding back. The pain from her indiscretion with Finn hurt all over again.

_I keep hoping, for a cure, for some medicine. Just one conversation_

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Quinn groans, while getting on the plane.

"Oh please, you'll thank me when we get there. Don't you miss everyone?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to see Puck. I'm not ready."

"It's been a year and a half since graduation. You're ready."

"He's not going to want to see me, much less talk to me."

"Quinn, you don't know that. It's been a long time, you both have grown up. You have separate lives now."

Quinn sighs. "I wish Andy and I hadn't split up. He would've been a nice buffer." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"You and Andy were horrible together. You're both too focused on school. You never made time for each other. Plus, there was no chemistry. You barely even had sex." Quinn chuckles. The truth was she and Andy had _never _had sex in the 4 months that they were together. She just couldn't bring herself to do it for whatever reason.

"Unlike you and Jesse, who have done it on pretty much every surface of our apartment." Rachel smiles at the mention of her fiancé. The two had run into each other at an audition for Spring Awakening the year before, and had been inseparable ever since. They had become engaged on Thanksgiving. He would join the girls at home the following week. Quinn falls asleep soon after that, and doesn't wake up until Rachel is shaking her, telling her that the plane will be landing soon.

A few days come and go quickly, and before Quinn knows it, it's time for the Glee Club Reunion. She dresses in a simple dress and a cardigan, braiding a small plait across her head, just like she'd worn in high school. Maybe Puck would recognize the attempt and actually speak to her. She could only hope. She'd made Rachel promise she wouldn't make her show up to the party alone, so once she's done getting ready she sits in wait for Rachel to come pick her up. She hears the car horn beep and runs out to meet her friend, and the two sit in silence on their way to the Hummel/Hudson residence. She says a few quick 'Hellos' hugging everybody as she sees them. There's just one person missing, and right as he crosses her mind, he begins to descend the stairs to the Hummels' basement. Her mouth goes dry and her heart just about stops. Yea, she's definitely not ready for this. But this could be the only time she'd see him for the next few years, so she had to make herself ready.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn walks right up to Puck and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around she sticks out her hand. "Hi, I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you."

He looks at her like she's crazy. "What are you trying to do here, Fabray?"

"I'm trying to start over. I miss you." She blurts out, clapping a hand over her mouth as soon as she'd said it.

Puck rolls his eyes. "You miss me? Prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asks softly.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." He says with a shrug. "Or something. If you want to."

She gives him a small smile. "But you just got here." She starts to protest, before reaching for his hand tentatively. "We'll be back before the party's over, right?"

"Sure thing, babe." He replies, leading her out the door to his truck. He's not exactly sure why he's doing it, and he's pretty sure that talking is the furthest thing from either of their minds, but he goes. He just hopes he won't regret this.

As Quinn climbs into the truck, Puck looks over at her. "So…where you wanna go?" he asks, wringing his hands nervously.

Quinn shrugs. She hadn't gotten that far in her thought process, she just knew that she wanted to be alone with him. "Anywhere, just drive."

He nods, putting the truck in gear and driving to the edge of town and up to a huge hilltop that overlooked all of Lima.

Quinn had stayed silent for most of the drive, but when Puck turns off the engine, she looks around in awe. A light snow had started to fall and the town looked so quiet, so perfect. "What is this place?" she asks, looking over at him. She'd lived in Lima a long time but never been here, so she didn't quite know what to make of it.

He grins in response, looking back at her. "What, Finn and Sam never took you here?" he asks with a wink.

She hits him playfully. "No. Be nice." She says, pushing closer to him. Something about being here with him right now just made her feel safe, and the fact that it was snowing made everything feel ethereal. As if they were the only two people in the world, and tonight was all about them. Before she knows what she's doing, she's leaning over and kissing him, softly at first, but quickly adding to the intensity. When he starts to push her away, she shakes her head, pressing her forehead to his. "Don't…"

"Why?" he asks. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't push you away."

"Because I love you. Because I've always loved you." She whispers against his lips. "Because nothing feels right if it's not with you." This was probably the most honest she'd ever been with him, and she feels the sting of vulnerability with each passing moment of silence.

"Fuck, Q… you say shit like that and you make me feel like we're fifteen again. But we aren't fifteen anymore. You don't live a couple blocks away, you live 3,000 miles away. How would this ever work?"

"We'll never know if we don't try." She says, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I want to be with you, Puck. I love you."

"I love you too." He murmurs, and without another word he leans his seat back, kissing her hard. He didn't need to tell her how badly he wanted to be with her, he needed to show her.

Quinn climbs into his lap, quickly tossing his long sleeve shirt over his head and into the backseat. Their clothes fall to the wayside, until nothing is between them but skin. It'd been so long since they'd been together, they weren't about to waste any time. She smiles softly, looking down at him. "Make love to me?" she requests, as if there were anything else on their minds. He nods slowly, reaching into the glove compartment and producing a condom. She takes it from his hands, and biting her lip, unwraps it and rolls it slowly down onto him. She looks into his eyes, kissing him gently as she slides down onto him, moaning as he fills her completely. "Hi." She whispers, running a hand through his hair. He begins arching into her, each thrust more powerful than the last. Puck's been with a lot of girls, but none of them felt like this. Because none of them meant as much as Quinn did. She was the only girl he'd ever loved, and as they both hit their peaks he verbalizes that once more. She'd finally returned to him, and he wasn't ever going to let her go.

_I can't return to you, you must return to me. That's the deal_


End file.
